The Legend of Ho Oh
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Satoshi keeps dreaming about his father, the world dying, and a magnificent bird of gold from his childhood.


**The Legend of Ho-oh**

**Summary:**

Yo, everyone! Um, as you can see: big renovation! Yeah... ^^

You see, this is what happens when a sixth grader decides to take on a giant project: it never gets done! . (well, at least, that was me in the sixth grade. I'm in the tenth grade now.. x.x) So, yes, the story has changed completely (including the fact that it's no longer a series), and I consider this fanfic to be a prequel to "Seven Coloured Wings:" the multi-crossover that I'm working on... x.x

So yes, the new one is more of a psychological drama (I'm hoping... .), and I did change the names to Japanese. Satoshi's father does NOT come home in this version. In fact, the first version is EXTREMELY melodramatic compared to this version. No songs (sorry...) featured; just pure, writing. ^^

So, here is the all-new version of "The Legend of Ho-oh"!

-Avalons-Healer

P.S. This is told through Satoshi's perspective.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Dream  
**

It's him... Holy shit, it's him!

"Dad, can you hear me?! Dad!"

His back is still turned to me: I could see myself growing up to look exactly like him; tousled black hair, pale skin, scrawny figure for a man my age... but I'll still have my mom's brown eyes, instead of my dad's blue ones... I still can't believe that I remember them.

"Hey, dad! Dad!"

Why... why won't he turn around? I'm right here: I'm right behind him!

"Dad!" I cry out one more time.

Then, I'm blinded by a bright white. The sky is falling: litteraly. The blue rips apart by the fibres of their clouds, white light leaking through each strip of space in the atmosphere. People are staring up in awe and fright: the world was ending. Chicken Little would be jumping up and down like mad, and perhaps even fly. Wow, there's a thought... Chickens flying... pull yourself together, Satoshi!

Dad's gone... He disappeared like that: into thin air, leaving no trace of himself behind. Not even a strand of hair or the silver wristband that mom gave him before he left...

I'm standing on one of the natural sidewalks that float just above the rice paddies of Masara Town. Across the muddy waters and green rice plants I could see a large, magnificent gold bird with sparkling feathers. Some of the feathers formed a headress of red, green and gold, while others formed the long, curly-ended tail of the bird that reached from the sidewalk into the middle of the next rice paddie. It was gigantic: bigger than the Titanic, even, I'm pretty sure.

It's large, gold eyes look at me with firm yet gentle eyes, sparkling in the streams of light that shoot down from the sky and into the grounds and waters of the place where we call home.

The bird was of legend: nobody has seen it with their own eyes before in my generation... No one, but me.

"Ho-oh..." I whispered in amazement. To stand only a few mere meters away from it; the feeling was exhilirating! Adrenaline was rushing through my blood veins...

Then, I felt a pull: it was gently yet strong; just like the bird's eyes... just like dad's eyes...

The pull becomes a pin prick, which eventually expands into a knife trying to escape from the inside of my body to my back. There was a slight, whooshing sound as glittering stars flew past me, the soft wind brushing my hair against my cheeks.

Again, huh?

I turned my head to face the rainbow coloured wings that I had seen myself wear every time I came to this place; the place where the sky was no longer one... the place where the rice paddies stay calm, not touched by women's hands... the place where I see my father.

I turn my head back to face the bird's strong eyes.

_"Satoshi! You're going to be late!"_

I hold my breath as the wings pull me backwards into the muddy waters of the rice paddy behind me, my vision becoming a murky mess until...

I yelped as I fell to the ground with a thump, my legs tangled in my sheets.

"Satoshi, get up! You were going to meet Kasumi and Takeshi today, remember?!"

I groaned as I recollected myself, dusting my green pajama shorts. "Coming, mom!"


End file.
